


Unknown Power

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Just the Tip, M/M, POV Stiles, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles never really understood what Derek actually saw in him. But thanks to some filth and the scientific method, he finally starts getting the hint.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Birthday present for [Jessie](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/). HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRIEND! :D :D ENJOY THE SMUT WITH SNEAKY FEELS!
> 
> Betaed by my most excellent bro [Rita](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/). <3

”Mmm, you make me hard,” Derek murmurs, hands sliding slowly up and down Stiles' chest as morning light starts creeping through the gap in the curtains. Stiles can't help the delicious shiver racing up his back, because while the statement isn't exactly news, it's rare for Derek to actually vocalize it. And Stiles never gets enough of hearing it.

 

”Oh, yeah?” he asks softly, pushing back against the hardening cock being grinded lovingly against his ass. ”What else do I do to you?”

 

Derek sniffs at him, nosing from his nape to his ear, letting out a heavy breath across the shell of it. ”You... drive me crazy.” His hands are still rubbing at Stiles' chest, but they're inching downwards, toying with the drawstring of his sleep pants, and Stiles grins against his pillow.

 

”You can do better than that, big guy.” He savors how Derek pulls him in, now mashing a very hard cock up against him, but he only indulges it for a moment. ”Don't try and distract me. You started it. I want details now.”

 

The sound Derek makes is both frustrated and lusty, and Stiles almost laughs, because if Derek isn't pulling away or trying to change tracks it means _he's game_.

 

”Come on, now,” Stiles coaxes, and puts his hand over one of Derek's, keeping it from inching below his waistband. ”You know what I wanna hear,” he whispers, turning his head just enough to see Derek's unruly hair.

 

Derek swoops up to capture his lips in a filthy kiss, and Stiles allows it, reaching back to pull at Derek's hair, just enough to make him grunt, and when he pulls away his eyes are dark and hungry. ”You really wanna know what you do to me?” Derek asks, voice barely a whisper, and Stiles shivers again, hard enough for Derek to feel it. It's obviously an answer in itself, judging from how his hips hitch against Stiles.

 

”So much, babe, you have no idea.”

 

”You smell...” Derek pauses to take another deep whiff of him, right where his neck meets his shoulder, ”...so good. All the time. Makes me wanna just... bend you over, don't care who's watching.”

 

”Oh?” Stiles asks, breathlessly.

 

”Yeah. Sometimes it's so good I have to leave the room and adjust myself.”

 

Stiles can't help breathing out a soft laugh. ”Liar.”

 

Derek responds by pulling him back by the hips, cock digging in just right between his ass cheeks, bunching his sleep pants and boxers against his hole, making him abruptly wish they were both naked. ”Am not. Just ask Erica. She loves to mock me about it.”

 

That's actually news to Stiles, and he will definitely ask Erica at the next convenient time. But for now he wants to hear more, and he guides Derek's hand down lower until it cups him over the layers of cotton, curling around his shaft just right for him to thrust into, dry and chafing but still good. ”Don't think I won't ask her, Der. But right now... tell me more?”

 

”Mmmm,” Derek rumbles again, thrusting against him a little more before answering. ”I love your ass. I've actually never liked rimming that much. But you... god, every time you bend over I just wanna shove my face in there. Wanna eat you out all the time.”

 

”Jesus, Derek,” Stiles gasps, and feels his cock dribble. Derek obviously smells it, rumbling out a soft growl before letting go and then worming his hand beneath all the layers to get to skin, taking perfect hold of Stiles' cock again and spreading the pre-come around for a slicker glide.

 

”You taste so good. Like sex. Makes my mouth water.” He licks wetly across Stiles' neck to illustrate, and it's more than Stiles can take, frankly. He starts pushing at his pants, huffing when they get stuck between their bodies because Derek refuses to move away.

 

”Off, off, goddammit, _move_.”

 

Derek decides not to move, choosing instead to reach down and yank the fabric away hard enough that it rips, and Stiles will care about that later. But not now, because one more yank and Derek's boxers are gone too, his bare cock prodding dry and scorching hot against Stiles' hole.

 

“Yesss,” he hisses, pushing back hard enough that it stings a little bit where the head of Derek's cock catches on his rim.

 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek snarls, rutting gently against him. “Wanna... wanna come all over you. Every day. Want you to smell... like mine. Like sex, and come and _mine_ ,” he grits out, locking Stiles in his arms, as if afraid he'll try and escape. Literally nothing could be further from Stiles' mind.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“You're so hot. So sexy. All the time, I can't fucking handle it,” Derek pants against his ear, and Stiles squirms a hand free of Derek's locked arms so he can reach down and jerk himself off, because _jeez_.

 

“Derek, oh my fucking god,” he wheezes, pulling frantically at his cock while Derek keeps thrusting across his hole. Derek's own pre-come is starting to flow, easing the sting of friction enough for him to slip inside just a little bit. He doesn't go for more than just the very tip, but it's enough to make Stiles cross-eyed, and he'd be willing to bear the pain of attempting more if Derek wanted it. But he sticks to his minute thrusts, driving Stiles crazy from just the filthy suggestion of throwing caution to the wind and going in dry, and holy hell does it ever work for Stiles, because even after all these years of running for his life his danger kink is alive and well.

 

It certainly doesn't hurt that Derek is literally snarling in his ear, making ancient fight or flight instincts rear up and flood his whole body with a shock of adrenaline, pretty much blaring _predator_ , run, run, _run_.

 

“I wanna make you _scream_ ,” Derek says, lisping a little bit which tells Stiles he's gone wolfy, and he shudders against the sudden prickle of claws against his chest.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes, _yes_.”

 

“Wanna... wanna fuck you, wanna breed you, wanna... fucking _wreck_ you.”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Stiles sobs, pushing back enough to make them both hiss from the burn. “Do it, Derek, oh god, fucking... just fuck me, fuck me,” he begs, even though in reality it would definitely hurt too much. But Derek knows what he means, and rubs the head of his cock across Stiles' hole, making the skin burn from the friction exactly right, just a hair away from being too much. It's perfect, and Stiles wails brokenly as he comes, wringing come from his cock with brutal strokes, arm shaking with exertion.

 

“Please... Derek, please,” he gasps, pushing his sore, clenched hole back against Derek's cock, wanting to feel everything. “Please, do it.”

 

“Gonna fill you up,” Derek says hotly, canines dragging across the tender skin of Stiles' neck as he starts rutting, faster and faster. Stiles hisses and gasps, but he also loves it, and reaches back to hold himself open. The sight of him spreading his cheeks obviously does it for Derek, because he reaches down to jerk himself almost immediately. “In you... in... in,” Derek wheezes, and Stiles clenches and unclenches his hole in invitation.

 

“Yeah, do it. Do it, babe, I want it so bad.”

 

He's not nearly open enough for it, but it doesn't matter. The feeling of Derek mashing the tip of his cock against the tight clench, his come bursting out to the sides, unable to pass the rim, is filthy and perfect, and Stiles moans right along with Derek.

 

It's barely even over before Derek's fingers are there, smearing everything around and dipping a finger inside, the hot come feeling like delicious torture on the reddened and sore skin. He keeps working, messily shoving the come inside as much as he can, and Stiles squirms under the treatment, feeling so amazingly sexy and desirable, and rejoicing in the knowledge that he'll be feeling this for at least a day.

 

When Derek is finally satisfied with his efforts he wastes no time pulling Stiles in again, squishing his soft cock up against Stiles' ass, as if lamenting that he can't keep going. Stiles is kinda sad about it too, truth be told.

 

“Mmm, fuck, that was amazing,” Stiles sighs, and Derek nods against his nape.

 

“Not too much?”

 

“Nope. Just right. I still call bullshit on you adjusting yourself over how I smell, though.”

 

Derek snorts. “Whatever. Ask Erica. But don't say I didn't warn you.”

 

“Pfft, all Erica wants is details, and I'll give her those any day.”

 

“... I kinda wish I didn't know that.”

 

Stiles reaches back to pat him gently on the hip. “Don't worry, she doesn't spread it around. Only uses it for private endeavors.”

 

“That really doesn't help, Stiles.”

 

“... are you really uncomfortable with it? Because if you are-”

 

“Nah, it's fine. As long as she doesn't talk to _me_ about it.”

 

“Alright, fair,” Stiles sighs, turning around in Derek's arms. “But come on, you don't really get that hot over me, do you?”

 

Derek blinks slowly at him, and goes in for a luxurious kiss. “Stiles... I'm so stupidly hot for you it's getting ridiculous. It's why Scott leaves the room as soon as I'm in it with you, because he can smell me getting hard just from being around you. It's why Erica keeps fucking grinning at me, and why Boyd doesn't even look me in the eye these days.” Derek nuzzles their noses together, and Stiles suddenly feels like he can barely breathe. “You're the sexiest man I've ever known,” Derek whispers, and for some weird reason it makes Stiles want to cry a little bit.

 

“Yeah, right,” Stiles says weakly, because Derek grew up surrounded by super hot werewolves, there's no way Stiles compares. There's just no way.

 

There's a weirdly tense moment where Derek just stares at him, giving Stiles enough time to start thinking that maybe he's finally realized that Stiles is right, but then Derek pulls him in for a kiss. It starts slow, soft and chaste, but only a few heartbeats later Derek's tongue starts teasing at Stiles' lips, and he lets it in without hesitation. Derek tightens his arms around him and deepens the kiss, still going slow, but making it wetter and dirtier. A flash of red makes Stiles' breath catch, and their lips part as he gasps, staring into Derek's blazing eyes. It doesn't seem to matter how many times he sees it, it's always a thrill to literally see the wolf surface in Derek's eyes or his face, and Stiles can't help but gaze directly into the deep red glow.

 

“You see what you do to me?” Derek whispers, lip already bulging a little as his fangs lengthen underneath. “Just this... holding you close and kissing you... I can't control it. I want you... all the time. So much.” He scrunches his eyes shut and Stiles can see his jaw tick as he forces down the shift.

 

As much as Stiles' insecurities like to pipe up, there's suddenly a rather large part of him sitting up to take notice of certain patterns. Scott has in fact been making disgusted faces at Derek for a while now, but Stiles just assumed it was old grudges flaring up. And yeah, the sex has been amazing, but that could just be their still relatively fresh relationship.

 

What's needed now is obviously more evidence to support the theory. So. Scientific method it is.

 

He waits for Derek to open his eyes again, now back to their usual pale hazel-green-whatever color, and then, half sure it won't do anything, Stiles flicks his gaze to Derek's mouth and lets his tongue dart out to wet his lips. Derek's eyes follow the movement, and when Stiles adds a tiny scrape of teeth across his lower lip, Derek's eyes abruptly glow again.

 

“Wow,” Stiles breathes, because how had he never realized he had this kind of _power_? “What are you gonna do if I send you nudes?”

 

Derek actually growls, teeth slicing out so fast he almost nicks himself.

 

“Guess that answers that question,” Stiles says shakily, feeling his dick perking up again.

 

“Please warn me if you plan on sending me dirty pictures,” Derek lisps, and Stiles watches with fascination as his eyebrows slowly disappear.

 

Stiles nods, distracted by the steady progression of the beta shift. “Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want you to randomly wolf out.”

 

“No. We wouldn't.”

 

Something in his voice finally catches Stiles' full attention, and he's a little shocked to realize that Derek is staring at him with unabashed and slightly scary _hunger_. “Uhm,” Stiles manages, voice a little wobbly. “So that's a yes to nudes?”

 

Stiles doesn't get a yes. What he gets is a thorough ravishing, as well as the ride of his goddamn life when Derek basically hops on and fucks himself silly using Stiles' dick like a favorite sex toy.

 

And the first time Stiles gets up the nerve to send a suggestive shirtless selfie, Derek comes over immediately with a crushed phone in his hand, and a boner hard enough to pound nails. So Stiles makes it his new mission to thoroughly stomp down his insecurities, and instead focus on driving Derek up the wall.

 

As it turns out, both of those goals are a lot easier to meet than he ever expected.

 

End.

 


End file.
